disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1995
opens at Disneyland.]] opens at Walt Disney World.]] ]] celebrates its 40th anniversary.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 6 - ''Houseguest (Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *January 27 - Miami Rhapsody (Hollywood Pictures) *February 17 - Heavyweights *March 3 **''Man of the House'' is released to negative reviews. **''Roommates'' (Hollywood Pictures) *March 24 - Tall Tale (with Caravan Pictures) *April 7 - A Goofy Movie is released to mixed to positive reviews but is a commercial success. *April 21 **''Pom Poko'' (USA Film Festival) **''While You Were Sleeping'' (Hollywood Pictures) *April 28 - A Pyromaniac's Love Story (Hollywood Pictures) *May 12 - Crimson Tide (Hollywood Pictures) *June 15 - Pocahontas premiered in New York City, New York. *June 16 - Pocahontas (limited) *June 23 - Pocahontas is released to commercial success, but receives mixed reviews. *June 30 - Judge Dredd (Hollywood Pictures) *July 28 - Operation Dumbo Drop *August 11 **''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' is released to overwhelmingly negative reviews. **''Dangerous Minds'' (Hollywood Pictures) *August 25 - The Thief and the Cobbler serves as Vincent Price's final released film, after Edward Scissorhands in 1990. (Miramax Family Films) *September 8 - The Tie That Binds (Hollywood Pictures) *September 10 - Sleeping Beauty (re-issue) *September 15 - Unstrung Heroes (Hollywood Pictures) *September 22 - Canadian Bacon serves as John Candy's final released film, after Wagon East in 1994 *September 29 - The Big Green *October 4 - Dead Presidents (Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *October 13 - The Scarlet Letter (Hollywood Pictures) *October 20 - Frank and Ollie *October 27 - Powder (Hollywood Pictures with Caravan Pictures) *November 22 - Toy Story, Pixar's first feature film distributed by Disney, and also the first full-length computer animated film, opens to major box office and critical acclaim. *December 8 - Father of the Bride Part II (Touchstone Pictures) *December 15 - Pom Poko *December 22 **''Tom and Huck'' **''Nixon'' (Hollywood Pictures) *December 29 - Mr. Holland's Opus (Hollywood Pictures) Shorts *August 11 - Runaway Brain *December 22 - Timon & Pumbaa in "Stand by Me" Events *July 31 - Disney announces to acquire Capital Cities/ABC, which would include the ABC network itself alongside other subsidiaries such as another animation studio for Disney: DIC Productions L.P. Character debuts *April 7 - Roxanne, Bobby Zimuruski, Stacey, Principal Mazur, Powerline *June 23 - Pocahontas, John Smith, Governor Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Meeko, Chief Powhatan, Thomas, Grandmother Willow, Percy, Ben and Lon, Flit, Nakoma, Kocoum, Kekata, Namontack *August 11 - Doctor Frankenollie, Julius *November 22 - Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Hamm, Bo Peep, Andy Davis, Sid Phillips, Sarge, Mrs. Davis, Molly Davis, Hannah Phillips, Scud, Lenny, Squeeze Toy Aliens, Barrel of Monkeys, Mutant Toys, Little Green Men, RC Theme parks *Euro Disneyland changes its name to Disneyland Paris and earns its first quarterly profit. *January 1 - Symbiosis closes at Epcot. *January 21 - Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable opens at Epcot, replacing Symbiosis. *March 3 - Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye opens at Disneyland. *April 1 - Walt Disney World opens its third water park, Disney's Blizzard Beach. *June 20 - ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter opens at the Magic Kingdom. *August 21 - Disneyland's PeopleMover closes after a 28-year-run. *October 1 - EPCOT Center is renamed "Epcot". *October 31 - The first Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party is held at the Magic Kingdom. Television *January 2 - The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show premieres in syndication *September 8 - Sing Me a Story with Belle premieres in syndication. *September 16 - Timon & Pumbaa premieres in syndication and on CBS. Comics *July - Marvel Comics cancels their current Disney titles *October - Marvel begins publishing the anthology title Disney Comic Hits! Video games *August 28 - Animated StoryBook: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *September 9 - The Lion King: Activity Center *December 1 - Animated StoryBook: Pocahontas Home video releases VHS releases *January 13 **''Love Tales'' **''Paul Bunyan'' **''Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day'' *January 31 - Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken *March 3 - The Lion King *March 24 - Angels in the Outfield *May 19 - Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book *June 6 **''Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Greatest Treasures'' and Jasmine's Wish **''Ariel's Songs and Stories: Wish Upon a Starfish'' and Giggles *June 20 - Squanto: A Warrior's Tale *June 30 - Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World *July 19 - White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf *July 21 **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Colors of the Wind'' **''Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Creatures of Invention'' and Magic Makers *August 8 - Man of the House *August 11 - Parachute Express: Come Sing With Us! *August 15 - Tall Tale *September 6 - A Goofy Movie *October 4 - Cinderella *October 25 - The Santa Clause *December 26 - Aspen Extreme People Births *January 16 - Parker Goris (actor and voice actor) *March 22 - Nick Robinson (actor) *April 15 - Cody Christian (actor) *April 21 - Thomas Doherty (actor) *May 6 - Tiera Skovbye (actress) *May 12 **Luke Benward (actor and singer) **Kenton Duty (actor, voice actor, singer, and dancer) *July 9 - Georgie Henley (actress) *September 5 - Caroline Sunshine (actress) *September 12 - Ryan Potter (actor and voice actor) *September 20 - Sammi Hanratty (actress) *September 22 - Juliette Goglia (actress) *October 15 - Billy Unger (actor) *October 31 - Mateo Arias (actor) *November 22 - Katherine McNamara (actress and singer) *November 29 - Laura Marano (actress, voice actress, and singer) *December 29 - Ross Lynch (actor, singer, musician, and dancer) Deaths *February 20 - José Oliveira (voice actor) *March 4 - Gloria Wood (singer and voice actress) *April 19 - Preston Blair (animator) *April 25 - Ginger Rogers (actress, dancer, and singer) *May 2 - Michael Hordern (actor) *May 26 - Friz Freleng (animator, cartoonist, director, and producer) *June 16 - Jack Wagner (Disneyland announcer and actor) *July 4 - Eva Gabor (actress, socialite, and businesswoman) *August 11 - Phil Harris (comedian, jazz musician, singer, actor, and voice actor) *October 5 - Linda Gary (voice actress and voice-over artist) *October 11 - Jeff York (actor) *October 21 - Maxene Angelyn Andrews (singer and member of The Andrews Sisters) *October 22 - Mary Wickes (actress and voice actress) *November 2 - Gil Lamb (actor) *December 20 - Madge Sinclair (actress and voice actress) es:1995 fr:1995 nl:1995 pt-br:1995 Category:Years in Disney history